El odio no es eterno
by MinSul6011
Summary: Cuando conoces mal a alguien, piensas de mala manera y crees que así sera siempre pero... enserio crees que no hay solución? Gumi x Len
1. Chapter 1

**NOTA: **Este es solo un fanfic por diversión y esta chafita pero ojala les parezca decente ;w; , vocaloid no es mio 8D

**Como te odio**

Me desperté a causa del ruidoso sonido de la alarma, eran las 6:00 A.M., el sol aun no alumbraba por mi ventana, todo eran tan silencioso y tranquilo, era de esos momentos en que desearías quedarte pensando hasta que algo o alguien interrumpiera en tus hondos pensamientos, me levante aun con un poco de sueño y estaba decidida a comenzar con la rutina pero como a muchos nos pasa dije:

-Cinco minutos más…-

Hoy comenzaban las clases, no me molestaban, lo que me molestaba era tener que levantarme temprano, y en ocasiones tener que soportar los actos de la gente hipócrita, no es que esté en contra del mundo, pero hoy en día la gente ya no está con las personas por gusto a estar con ellas, si no por obtener algo de ellas, es algo que comúnmente nos pasa, alguien se nos acerca y se va igual de rápido como llego.

Me levante, me puse el uniforme y camine directo hacia la escuela, no estaba demasiado lejos pero ese día hacia frio y camine con un paso más acelerado para llegar a la escuela y refugiarme en el salón donde las paredes no permitirían que el helado viento tocara mi piel. Al final llegue corriendo ya que el aire se hacía más fuerte y a causa de ello llegue almenos 10 minutos más temprano de lo normal, me senté en mi pupitre y saque un libro de mi mochila para poder leerlo mientras tocaba el timbre de entrada, el libro tenía mi nombre grabado en la esquina por la parte de atrás "Gumi M.". Casi siempre todos llegan tarde así que el salón estaba completamente vacío, o casi diría yo.

Al fondo del salón se encontraba un chico rubio, su cabello era un poco largo así que lo traía atado a una pequeña coleta, el escuchaba música mientras veía hacia la ventana, al parecer podría haber aventado un libro con fuerza al piso haciendo un fuerte ruido y aun así el no habría prestado atención a lo que ocurriera a su alrededor, aun así el se veía apuesto.

Comenzaron las clases y como todo común primer día de clases tuvimos que presentarnos y cada profesor quería que hiciéramos un rollo diferente al presentarnos. Al parecer el chico que había visto en la mañana tenía el nombre de Len Kagamine. En una de las clases al presentarnos tendríamos que decir nuestra comida favorita a lo que Len respondió -banana-, después de que dijo eso vi su cabello y me percate de que este tenía forma de bananas, al pensar eso solté una leve risa y el profesor me escucho.

-Acaso se está burlando del joven Kagamine?-

-No, no fue eso, es que…- dije en mi defensa pero al volver a recordar su cabello en forma de bananas solté otra pequeña risa.

-No acepto burlas en mi clase, váyase al patio y ríase todo lo que quiera-

-Pero yo…-

-Pero nada, fuera de mi clase-

-ashh…- Salí del salón y al terminar esa clase sonó el timbre de descanso, todos comenzaron a salir uno por uno y yo no les di importancia hasta que el chico cabeza de banana salió y se acerco a mí.

-Si fuera tú no hubiera comenzado así el año-

La forma en que lo dijo, sonó como si estuviera orgulloso de haber hecho ese comentario, como si le hubiera hecho algo malo u ofensivo y él estuviera disfrutando de una dulce venganza.

-No me digas lo que tengo que hacer, no eres yo así que mejor cállate-

Me levante y camine hacia el jardín, me sentía molesta, pero…. molesta de qué?, en realidad no sabía nada de él y ya me caía tan mal, ya ni siquiera sé lo que hago.

-Creo que fui algo grosera, debería disculparme-

Me di la vuelta y regrese a donde acababa de ver al chico hace un momento, y como lo esperaba ya no estaba así que lo mínimo que podía hacer era ir a buscarlo para pedirle una disculpa. Le di la vuelta a la escuela pero no lo encontraba, estaba concentrada buscando hasta que una voz me saco de mis casillas.

-A quien buscas?-

Se escucho una voz por detrás de mí, era la voz de Len, pero….acaso se había estado ocultando detrás de mi todo este tiempo?, lo único que hice fue estremecerme un poco ya que había recibido un pequeño susto.

-A un chico con cabello de plátano-

-Por eso te reíste en el salón-

-Amm….eso, si fue por eso, y venia a pedirte….- no termine de hablar porque él me interrumpió.

-Venias a pedirme perdón, o…. que fuera tu novio por lo guapo que soy?-

-…Disculpa?-

Qué? quien se creía ese tipo para decirme tal estupidez?, se creía lo demasiado lindo como para ir hablando así con cualquier chica, literalmente, diciéndose a si mismo apuesto.

-Anda, yo se que piensas que yo soy el chico más sexy que has visto en tu vida y no te puedes resistir- dijo dirigiéndome una mirada sensual, aunque más parecía el rostro de una cabra rabiosa.

-Lo siento, yo no salgo con idiotas bananas parlantes-

-Más bien parece que nunca has salido con nadie-

-Y tú tienes cara de que andas con todas y al final te quedas solo-

-Quien te crees para hablarme así-

Len parecía algo molesto pero que no debería ser yo la que debería molestarse?, quien fue quien empezó a escupir estupideces por la boca, este chico me hacia hervir la sangre.

-Eso debería preguntarme? Te crees lo demasiado para insinuarme que le gustas a todas? O diría casi todas, la verdad no se qué te ven, de seguro las chicas a las que les gustas son ciegas y por eso no pueden ver el asco que eres-

-Nunca has salido con nadie porque de seguro esto es lo único que haces cuando estas con alguien, buscas la manera de discutir para sentirte orgullosa de ti misma, y… eres plana.-

Termino de decir Len con un tono de burla, lo que hizo que me enojara mas, al parecer solamente le importaba el físico, y se había fijado de que no tenia los atributos suficientemente grandes diría yo.

-Que acabas de decir?!- Le dije gritando lo que provoco que algunas personas que estaban a nuestro alrededor estuvieran mas al tanto de nuestra discusión, al aparecer ellos habían escuchado todo, y entre ellos uno fue de pajarito a contarle el chisme a algún profesor o encargado y no tardaron en llegar.

-Se puede saber qué demonios están haciendo-

-Él/ella empezó- los dos acusamos al contrario al mismo tiempo lo que provoco que el profesor de enojara aun mas.

-Ya me tienen harto, ustedes dos tendrán que solucionar sus problemas quieran o no-

El profesor se fue sin antes pedirle a los que estaban presentes que vigilaran de que Len y yo no escapáramos tratando de evitar lo regaños que estaba preparando para nosotros, pero al parecer no solo eran regaños ya que regreso con un pedazo largo de listón.

-No me importa lo que piensen, si tanto quieren pelear pues háganlo- Nos dijo seguido de tomar nuestras manos y unirlas amarradas al listón.

-Qué demonios está haciendo- Replico Len al ver el acto del profesor

-Ahora solucionaran sus problemas sin molestar a nadie más-

A los dos nos jalo con el listón como si fuéramos un par de niños siendo jalados con nuestra correa, el profesor no llevo hasta lo que parecía era la bodega de la escuela, abrió la puerta y nos empujo hacia adentro sin dejarnos decir nada.

-Aquí estarán hasta el final de las clases, y si para entonces no solucionan sus conflictos, ya se las verá cada uno de ustedes con migo- dijo finalizando y saliendo de la bodega azotando la puerta y al parecer por el ruido que provenía de fuera, con llave.

-Perfecto, todo esto es por tu culpa- Le dije a Len en tono de reclamo, ya que ahora tendría que estar hasta el final de las clases atada a un idiota de primera.

-Mi culpa? Si tú no hubieras sido grosera desde el principio-

-No no no, yo grosera? Lo fui y te iba a pedir disculpas y tu comenzaste a alagarte sin permiso alguno, ya ni siquiera tengo por qué pedirte disculpas.- no pude terminar cuando Len puso su mano sobre mi boca tapándola.

-Shh… se escuchan pasos, probablemente es el profesor-

Nos acercamos un poco a la puerta para poder escuchar si la persona que estaba haya afuera era el profesor que nos había encerrado ahí.

-Ya resolvieron sus broncas?-

-Si- Len le contesto al profesor

-Y la chica que, ella también debe contestar-

Len me dio un codazo para que contestara y yo solamente se lo devolví.

-Si… ya no hay problemas-

El profesor nos abrió la puerta y nos dejo salir, sin embargo el listón, dijo que teníamos que permanecer con el listón hasta el día de mañana.

-Mañana?!, pero como vamos a vivir?-

-Ese no es mi problema, ustedes se las arreglaran para comer, dormir, vestirse, lo que sea pero ese listón no debe alejarse ni un milímetro de sus manos.-

Los dos nos miramos a los ojos con el pensamiento "Estamos perdidos", esta vez el profesor se había ganado nuestro odio completamente, como demonios quería el que siguiéramos nuestra rutina el resto del día así atados de la mano, sería menos problema si los dos fuéramos del mismo sexo pero somos un chico y una chica, solo una pareja de enamorados podría hacer tal cosa sin problemas…tal vez ni siquiera ellos.


	2. Me estoy volviendo loco

**Me estoy volviendo loco**

***Narra Len***

El profesor acaso estaba loco, tendría que soportar a esta chica hasta el día de mañana, creo que mi cabeza explotaría. Salimos de la escuela y nos dirigíamos a….. ni siquiera se a donde iríamos así atados de la mano, pensaba en algún plan que salirme de esta hasta que Gumi interrumpió mis pensamientos.

-A dónde iremos?-

Al parecer ella tenía planteada la misma pregunta que yo, pero ella se decidió a decirla en voz alta.

-Eso mismo pensaba, y si nos quedamos en la casa de alguno de los dos?-

-Mmm…ya que-

-Vayamos a tu casa-

Decidí que quería ir a su casa, realmente Gumi era muy linda, aunque le haya dicho plana, se veía que era una chica muy dulce, aunque…no hay que sacar conclusiones por la apariencia, muchas veces nuestras conclusiones sobre las personalidades de la gente son erróneas, sin embargo ella se veía diferente, ella reflejaba timidez, ternura y seguridad de sí misma, pero por qué digo esto si hace rato estábamos en una discusión un poco fuerte, ella se veía tan odiosa en ese momento pero no siempre puedes pensar de la misma manera acerca de una persona cierto?

-Porque a la mía?-

-Porque si ahora vayamos-

Tome su mano y la tome fuerte para después jalarla un poco para que me siguiera pero después de unos pasos me detuve.

-Donde queda tu casa Gumi?-

-Eres un idiota….es esa de ahí-

Me dijo señalando una casa no muy lejos de donde estábamos parados, caminamos hacia la casa hasta que llegamos, por fuera se veía muy linda su casa y por lo que parecía, la casa era toda suya.

-Vives sola?-

Le pregunte mientras entrabamos a su casa, por dentro era igual de linda que por fuera, era algo grande se veía espaciosa y tranquila.

-Si no cuentas al perro, entonces sí, vivo sola-

-Perro?, en donde está tu perro?-

-NINJIN!-

Ninjin? Senota que a Gumi le gustan las zanahorias. En cuando Gumi grito un pequeño cachorro salió de…no sé de donde apareció pero se veía muy imperativo, el se acerco a Gumi para saludarla mientras movía su cola muy contento hasta….que me vio, en cuanto cruzo su mirada con la mía el se puso en pose defensiva y comenzó a gruñirme.

-Ni siquiera a él le caes bien, y te acaba de ver-

Ella rio después de ese comentario, realmente no me molesto pero quería hacerla enojar, aunque no fuera lo correcto quería hacerle un comentario, wow y así pensaba que ella era la orgullosa.

-Ja, que perro tan tonto, pero no lo culpo, los perros obtienen las costumbres de sus dueños, pobrecito-

-Que dijiste?-

Me respondió en un tono enojado, lograba enojarla tan rápido, que curioso, aunque solo quería molestarla un momento por simple broma, ya que lo había obtenido debería dejarla calmarse y tratar de relajarla.

-Era una broma jeje-

Ella no respondió, creo que sintió un poco de pena ya que bajo la mirada y se volteo hacia otro lado, además su rostro s e había sonrojado, se veía realmente linda, QUE? pero porque pienso estas cosas, no debería, no no no, no debía pensar cosas así de ella, la acabo de conocer, bueno, lo acepto si es muy linda.

-Qué tal si nos quitamos este listos y mañana nos lo volvemos a poner-

Al parecer a Gumi le molestaba estar pegada a mí, y el estar hasta mañana en esta forma la volvería loca al igual que a mí así que lo único que pude decirle fue:

-De acuerdo-

***Narra Gumi***

Realmente no me molestaba tener que estar todo el día con Len, no se veía que fuera tan malo pero sería incomodo, que chica no se sentiría incomoda de tener que estar un día junto con un chico que acabas de conocer horas atrás, además lo más probable es que después de esto en la escuela nos molesten diciendo que somos pareja, ashh detesto a ese profesor.

-Bien-

Tome su mano y comencé a quitar el listón, mientras se lo quitaba me di cuenta de que afuera había comenzado a llover.

-Hoy no saldrás a paseas Ninjin-

-Me puedo quedar en tu casa?-

-Estas bromeando?, acaso estás loco-

Que, acaso pretendía violarme o que ._.

-No, no estoy loco, estoy pensando, ya es tarde y no tengo paraguas, no pienses cosas malas niña pervertida -

-Idiota, como podría pensar esas cosas, yo te presto uno-

-Me puedo quedar en tu casa?-

-Está bien-

Lleve a Len al cuarto extra de la casa que era donde el dormiría, después yo fui a mi habitación y me acosté a dormir.

***Narra Len***

A la mañana siguiente me desperté con la voz de Gumi, era linda su voz, sin embargo lo que decía era fastidioso.

-Ya levantate cabeza de banana o si no llegaremos tarde-

-5 minutos más mami-

Aun tenia sueño, no quería levantarme y prefería no ir a la escuela, además si iba tendría que soportar a todos diciéndome cosas sobre que salía con Gumi y cosas por el estilo.

-Yo no soy tu madre, o te levantas o te tirare un balde de agua fría!-

El agua fría no era una opción para empezar el día asique preferí levantarme, me vestí y baje con Gumi, nos amarramos el listón de nuevo y fuimos directo a la escuela. Al legar encontramos al desgraciado que nos había puesto ese infernal listón.

-Y como les fue muchachos?-

-mmmjjj…..-

Los dos contestamos con un tono de fastidio como si realmente hubiéramos estado todo el bendito día con el listón en nuestras manos.

-Está bien ya pueden quitarse el listón-

-Por fin- susurro Gumi, tanto le molestaba estar con migo?...

Nos quitamos el listón y fuimos a las clases. Durante las clases veía que el rostro de Gumi se veía algo triste, abre hecho algo malo?, pero porque me preocupa tanto Gumi, ella fue la que hizo que termináramos con ese listón en nuestras manos pero aun así me sentía culpable de que ella irradiara tristeza con la mirada que tenia. No, probablemente este alucinando, tal vez ella solamente este cansada y nada más. Después de las clases te vi cuando ibas camino a tu casa, aun con el rostro triste.

-Hey Gumi- Le llame para llamar su atención mientras corría hacia donde estaba ella

-Mmm..?- ella volteo justo cuando yo la alcance y apenas y pude pronunciar su nombre por lo agitada que tenía mi respiración

-Gu-gumi- Dije agitado

-Calma o.O, que pasa?- Se veía algo preocupada así que mejor decidí controlarme, respire profundo hasta que por fin mi respiración se calmo

-Quieres ir por un helado?- Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió en ese instante, realmente no sabía qué hacer exactamente pero sentía la necesidad de estar con ella en ese instante.

-Claro- En cuanto dijo que si me emocione y la tome de la mano, salí corriendo junto a ella hasta que llegamos a la heladería más cercana que conocía

-Ya llegamos- Dije contento y al voltear note que te habías sonrojado y primero no reaccionaba luego recordé que tome tu mano y salí corriendo.

-Soy un idiota- pensé mientras me daba un golpe en la cabeza

-Estas bien?- me preguntaste mientras ponías tu mano en donde me había dado un pequeño golpe, cuando me di cuenta de tu tierna mirada lo único que hice fue sonrojarme y para terminar el mal momento, tartamudear

-A-ah, s- si, estoy bi- bien-

-Seguro?-

No podía contestar, creo que me estaba gustando Gumi, al verla cerca de mí con esa mirada tan linda queriendo abrazarla y besar sus labios rosados, agh todo era tan confuso dentro de mis pensamientos pero debía controlarme, o pensaría que soy un pervertido o un aventado -.-

-…..-

-Len?-


End file.
